Known methods for the production of an optically active (R)-(-)-3-halo-1,2-propanediol include one wherein D-mannitol is used as a starting material (cf. JP-A-57-165352, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,413,142) and another one wherein methyl-5-chloro-5-deoxy-.alpha.-L-arabinofranocide is used as a starting material [cf. Chemistry and Industry, p. 535, 15, July (1978)]. However, each of these chemical synthesis methods requires a complicated procedure, which causes some problems when it is to be applied on an industrial scale. On the other hand, there are reported some biological methods for the production of (R)-(-)-3-halo-1,2-propanediol, for example, one wherein a racemic mixture of (R,S)-3-halo- 1,2-propanediol is treated with a microorganism which selectively metabolizes (S)-(+)-3-halo-1,2-propanediol to thereby obtain the desired (R)-(-)-3-halo-1,2-propanediol as the residue (cf. JP-A-62-158494) and another one wherein a racemic mixture of (R,S)-2,3-dichloro-1-propanol is treated with a bacterium belonging to the genus Pseudomonas having (R)-(+)-2,3-dichloro-1-propanol metabolizing activity to thereby obtain the desired (R)-(-)-3-chloro-1,2-propanediol (cf. JP-A-62-69993). However, each of these methods, wherein, a racemic mixture is used as a starting material, gives a yield of the (R)-(-)-3-halo-1,2-propanediol, based on the starting material, of 50% or below. Thus, the methods are disadvantageous from an economical point of view.